


popsicles, sour tapes & sticky summer kisses

by paraluman



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraluman/pseuds/paraluman
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	popsicles, sour tapes & sticky summer kisses

**Author's Note:**

> here, have an out-of-season neosalle one shot. unedited, because i'm lazy and i really should be doing something else.
> 
> have a meaningful long weekend, everyone!

 

“Let me get that for you.”

A cool tongue laps up at the melted popsicle juice running down his hand. Neo scrunches up his nose, and says, “That’s disgusting, Salle.”

A huff of laughter bursts out from between Salle’s lips. He licks up one more time along Neo’s sticky fingers, up to the tangerine popsicle, before suddenly biting a chunk off the top of the cold treat.

“Hey!” Neo swats at the other boy’s head, but Salle dodges out of the way quick enough. The dark-eyed boy grins around his own popsicle, mischievous and unapologetic.

“You’re such a fucking glutton,” Neo mutters, a pout forming on lips as he licks forlornly at his much smaller popsicle.

“What a dirty mouth you have, young man!” Salle fake gasps, before yelping as Neo successfully swats his arm.

It isn’t long before both of them finish their ice pops. The sun’s heat beats mercilessly upon the whole city, and the shade provided by the awning of the closed storefront they’re sitting under gives little more than superficial relief.

“Remind me why we’re outside suffering and not in a room with blessed AC?” Salle grumbles, tugging at his sweaty shirt collar and squinting at the clear blue sky. The sun is at its peak and there isn’t a cloud in sight.

“ _Someone_  forgot the keys to his own house, and now we have to wait for his  _more responsible, younger_  sister to save us from dying of heat stroke, and we can’t go anywhere because your car is in the shop, we rode an Uber here, and walking to civilization in this big ass, exclusive village is more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Point taken.” Salle winces and has the sense to look guilty. “Uh, you okay?” he asks Neo.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Neo waves his concern away, despite the fact that his pale skin is flushed red from the sweltering heat. He unfastens another button in his shirt and fans his face with a folded up flier.

Salle brings out his handkerchief to wipe away the light sheen of sweat on Neo’s neck, even though he knows Neo definitely has his own. It’s the fastidiously prim boy who forced Salle into the habit of bringing one, after all.

Neo smiles sweetly at him, tilting his head in that endearing way that never fails to make Salle’s heart race. He can’t help himself from leaning forward and capturing those smiling lips, tasting the lingering flavor of the artificial tangerine of their popsicles. Neo languidly kisses back, humming in delight before pulling away a few moments after.

Salle chases him with a light peck on the lips, smiling himself. He reaches out a hand to brush back Neo’s bangs, sighing at his own idiocy when he touches Neo’s warm skin. His boyfriend overheats very quickly, and it’s his fault that they’re stuck outside when the summer temperature is at god-knows-what degrees. He hopes that Cess gets there soon, before it gets to a point where Neo falls into a fainting spell.

“Salle, I’m thirsty,” Neo mumbles, lethargic. “I knew I should’ve have gotten another popsicle from the ice cream man.”

“Sorry, babe,” Salle says regretfully, taking up the role of fanning his boyfriend when Neo got too tired to wave the flier himself. “Cess will be here soon,” he adds soothingly. He would have loved to tuck Neo into his arms, but the heat wouldn’t allow him the comfort of even that.

Neo closes his eyes and leans his head against Salle’s shoulder. “Salle, I want McNuggets. The twenty-piece bundle kind with large Coke and twister fries.”

Salle eyes his boyfriend in amusement. “Where did that come from?”

Neo just wrinkles his nose. “I’m hungry. And still thirsty.”

“Okay, yeah, sure. Whatever you want,” Salle laughs. He stops fanning for a moment to rummage through his duffel bag, careful not to dislodge Neo’s head from its place. He utters a triumphant ‘aha!’ when he finds what he’s looking for.

After the sound of crinkling foil, Salle asks, “Want some?”

Neo peeks with one eye at his boyfriend’s offering, and sees a roll of bright red sour tape.

“Salle, that’s just going to make me thirstier,” he deadpans, but reaches out to pull off a strip of sugary cherry-flavored sour tape anyway. Salle just grins at him.

They eat the candy in peace, slowly decimating the melting roll until their fingers become sticky with it. Salle’s taken by the urge to kiss Neo again, and lightly turns the other male’s face with sticky fingers to his chin to do so. Neo leans into him, playfully swiping his tongue across Salle’s lips, and Salle groans. He tries to change the angle to deepen the kiss by carding his other hand’s fingers’ through Neo’s hair, but the other boy pulls away.

“You’re getting candy in my hair,” he complains halfheartedly, though he doesn’t put up much of a fight when Salle tugs his head closer once more. Their tongues tangle in a lazy dance, with Salle slowly pressing Neo back into the cement wall, crowding into his space with no care at all for the chance that a passerby might see them.

Neo lets out a little noise when Salle nips his plump bottom lip, squirming when he feels a large, warm hand slip up the small of his back, tracing light, ticklish patterns that make the slender male shiver and ignite a heat down in his belly.

“Salle…” Neo breathes, turning his head away to shoot his boyfriend a warning look. He finds a dark gaze staring at his reddened lips, and his cheeks brighten up further. “Not—not here…”

“Hmm?” A slow smirk curls up Salle’s lips. “Where, then?” he teases the brunet, moving forward to nuzzle into the brunet’s slender neck and placing kisses up the side.

“Inside,” Neo answers back, trying to squirm away but ending up tilting his neck back for more. Salle tugs him closer by the waist, moving them together until they’re touching from hip to thigh.

“You want me inside?” Salle murmurs into his ear, tracing his tongue along the outer shell, then nibbling on the soft earlobe and placing a light kiss at the sensitive back of the brunet’s ear.

“Yes,” Neo replies, dazed, but then his mind clears up a bit when he hears Salle chuckle and he adds hastily, “wait,  _no_ , I meant—yes, but inside your house!”

Salle grins at the brunet’s flustered state, and outright laughs when Neo turns that part-scowl, part-pout that he does adorably on him. Neo swats at his arm again, scowling further, and Salle just laughs some more.

After a few moments, his laughter dies down into snickers, before he manages to calm himself enough not to burst out into a fit of giggling again. Honestly, Neo’s such a fun person to tease, and Salle can’t ever remember a dull time with him.

He places another sticky kiss on Neo’s pink cheek. “Your wish is my command,” he cheekily says.

Neo grumbles back at him, and twists his mouth into a moue when he fingers the sticky strands of his hair. “I’m going to shower once we get inside.”

“Sure,” Salle easily agrees.

They both jump when Salle’s phone vibrates in the pocket squished between their thighs. He pulls out his phone and reads the text message from it.

“Cess is outside the gate.”

“Thank God,” Neo sighs.

They wait for a handful of minutes more before a compact pastel yellow car enters the street. Cess is giggling at the sight of the two miserable males on the sidewalk, and quickly keys open the gate and the main door.

“Thanks, Cessie,” Neo says sincerely, accepting the kiss to his cheek from the small girl.

“No prob! You guys are so lucky my friends and I were eating nearby,” she says, reaching up to kiss Salle’s proffered cheek before pinching it. “I reminded Kuya about his keys, but he forgets them anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Salle grumbles. “Thanks, Cess.”

“You owe me!” Cess replies. “I need to go now. My friends are waiting for me back at the resto.” She turns away, before turning back and seriously saying, “Try not to break another vase, remember that our parents sit in that couch, the kitchen counter is for eating  _food only_ , and give Kuya Neo a break once in awhile, Kuya!”

Salle sputters and Neo just hides his face behind his hands in total embarrassment. They both wave the giggling girl goodbye with blushing faces and let out sighs of relief once they’re alone in the house.

“Cess is…” Neo starts, and stops hesitantly.

“A smiling, nosy demon in disguise?” Salle continues, still cringing inside at the reminder that his younger sister knows what they’re up to behind closed doors.

Neo wrinkles his nose, but doesn’t refute Salle’s words. He heads for the kitchen to get a cool drink and feels Salle follow him from behind.

Once they’ve both cooled themselves down, Salle quirks an eyebrow and says, “Now what?”

“Shower first,” Neo firmly says, once he sees the suggestive twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“But, we’ll get sweaty anyway right after…” Salle stalks towards the brunet, holding slim hips in his hands and pinning Neo against the marble counter.

“I just  _told_  you guys, not on the kitchen counter!” Cess appears in the doorway out of nowhere.

Salle shrieks in a way that he’ll vehemently deny later, and Neo yelps in pain as he hits his hip against said counter.

“What the fuck, Cess?!” Salle screeches, holding a hand against the pounding heart in his chest. His wide eyes track his humming sister, who picks up a sling bag she must have left behind.

Cess simply tuts at them, “I left my bag. Now, behave in the common rooms, Kuyas, and don't forget to use protection. Have fun!” She twirls around and exits the house as quietly as she entered.

Salle and Neo don’t relax until they can’t hear the sound of the car engine driving away. They slump onto the counter and stare blankly at each other, until Neo says, “Shower?”

“Together?” Salle perks hopefully up.

Neo just shakes his head in exasperation, but doesn’t stop his boyfriend from following him into the bathroom.  _Might as well get started where we can clean up right after_ , he wryly thinks.

They don't break any more vases and do avoid the living room and the kitchen, the encounter with Cess still fresh in their minds, but the same can’t be said for Salle’s ensuite, the home theater room, the pool table in the gaming room, and Salle’s own bedroom.

It's safe to say that Neo’s extremely glad that he doesn’t have to move any place far for the entire weekend.


End file.
